A Blustery Future: BrownieXFang pups
Sometime after Sediment's pups were born, Brownie and Fang decided to have their own and thus, have 5 children. 3 males and 2 females with only two of them having powers (Penny and Timber). Caspian was the eldest with Coco and Timber next, 15 minutes apart from one another. Afterwards came Penny and Dover, both one minute apart. When it came to deciding their jobs, 4 of the siblings energetically stated what they wanted to be. Caspian immediately claimed he wanted to help an Animal Rescuer whilst Coco wanted to a cook just like Zuma and Milo's child, Milkshake. Dover wanted to take up the same profession as his mother as a Horse Wrangler. Timber was always amazed at seeing how well Chase and Janet did at keeping law and order so became a police officer. Penny, however, didn't know which profession to take up and was happy that way. Caspian |-| General= Caspian is dark grey with pricked up ears. He has a white streak across his muzzle and tail alongside a white patch on his eye, socks on his front paws and underbelly alongside ear tips. His eyes are teal. He dawns a navy blue collar |-| Uniform=W.I.P. Coco |-| General= Coco is chocolate brown with floppy ears and a white underbelly. His eyes are yellow with a teal collar. |-| Uniform= Siberia wears a white beanie with a black stripe outlining it. She also wears a white vest with a pup pack somewhat resembling Everest's. Timber |-| General= Timber is grey brown with a red collar. She has a white underbelly with white socks on all paws except her left hind paw and brown-hazel eyes. |-| Uniform= TBD Penny |-| General= Penny resembles her mother in many ways with them both having the same body shape and colour fur. However, Penny doesn't have a ear hanging down and she has a grey patches around her eyes and muzzle. She also has white front paws and tail tip. Her collar is purple with her dawning green eyes. |-| Uniform= TBD Dover |-| General= Dover is completely grey with a white underbelly and muzzle. He has brown eyes and a silver collar. |-| Uniform= TBD Caspian: Caspian is an open book with his secrets and isn't afraid to yell them to the world. He is very sweet and charming and could be considered your "fairytale prince". His very lazy and immature however. Coco: Coco is very shy just like Winter and finds it very hard to express his emotions to others. His very much an introvert alongside nerd and is easily tired out despite being very healthy. Timber: Timber, despite being very playful and kind, is rather manipulative and very much a prankster. Commonly, she'll threaten her enemies or others to do her bidding in order to be considered a friend by her. Penny: Penny is rather creative and is a bit of a tomboy mixed with gossip girl. She's rough and likes to be down to earth yet the second she catches whiff of some gossip, she'll up in arms with conspiracy theories. Dover: Dover has always been a scaredy cat at heart and would be considered a complete coward by many despite being very fun-loving. He'd do anything to protect his family even though he barely even has the courage to do do. Catchphrases W.I.P Pup Packs W.I.P Vehicles W.I.P Random *W.I.P 592px-Image.jpg Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:OpenWish's Fanon